


Please Report to the Principal's Office

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: High School AU, Jeff is the principal, M/M, Protective Siblings, Suburban AU, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Transphobia, but their relationship is still a thing, lmao Jack isn't even in this one, no transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Gabe just wanted to bake some cookies for his husband and their kids. Unfortunately, the school had other plans.





	Please Report to the Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by part of "Repeat After Me" by eledhiel13 and Rochnariel! Hope you enjoy.

The blade of the cuisinart mixer whirs along softly as Gabe slowly pours in the flour, baking soda, and salt. A fine white mist rises off the bowl as the dough gets thicker and thicker. When the measuring cup is empty he refills it with chocolate chips, but the phone rings right as he’s about to dump it in. He sighs and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Principal Kaplan speaking. We have two of your kids and a very angry teacher here—”

“What happened?” he asks, not sure whether to be worried or angry.

“Mr. Smith, their substitute precalc teacher, says they caused a major disruption in class, but your kids seem to have taken on a vow of silence. Would it be possible for you or your husband to come by now and we can get this sorted out?”

Gabe sighs. “I’ll be right over.”

He drives to school, vaguely annoyed at how much principal Kaplan seemed to try to keep hidden. His mind’s in overdrive, trying to figure out what happened. Hana wouldn’t be in precalc for another two years, so it must’ve been Jesse and Sombra… but they have two very different brands of troublemaking, they wouldn’t have done anything together, would they?

He pulls into the parking lot after a five minute drive, walks through the front doors, and enters the office.

Jesse, seeming to be literally biting his tongue, stares at his sub, using the couple inches the teacher has on him to deliver a special kind of insolence in his gaze. Mr. Smith stares back, trying to intimidate him. Sombra looks at the floor, clearly visible upset. Seeing that look on his daughter’s face immediately angers him.

“What happened?” he asks.

Kaplan opens his mouth, but Smith interrupts. “Your children repeatedly spoke out and interrupted class, despite my requests to let me teach. After I politely asked them to settle down, many other students joined in. These two seemed to be the ringleaders, so I brought them here. I would not hesitate, however, to bring in the other students.”

Both of his kids seem to get angrier. It looks like Jesse’s contemplating spitting in his face. Sombra clenches her fist and narrows her eyes, not looking up.

“Sombra, can you tell me what happened?”

A look that really scared Gabe crosses her face, one that looked like fear and shame. She shakes her head.

_ That’s really not like her, _ Gabe thinks. “Jesse? Care to enlighten me?”

“Gladly. So Smith here was taking roll…”

~~~

“Reyes-Morrison, Jesse?”

“Here.”

“Reyes-Morrison, Miguel?”

“My name is Sombra,” she says.

“It says Miguel on the attendance list.”

“But I go by Sombra now. I’d prefer if you didn’t call me Miguel.”

He rolled his eyes and moved on with the roll. Then he told them to open their textbooks, and wrote a problem on the board. When he asked who could answer it, Sombra raised her hand.

“Yes, Miguel.”

“Please call me Sombra. The answer is—”

“Your name on the sheet is Miguel.”

“Dude, just call her Sombra,” Jesse says.

“I assume you are his brother?”

“No, I’m  _ her _ brother.”

“Well, Mr. Reyes-Morrison, I’m going to have to ask you to stop interrupting me. Now, Miguel…”

Sombra was visibly upset at this point.

“What’s your problem? She asked you to call her Sombra?” a guy with red headphones around his neck says.

“You’re the one making this a big deal, not them,” says a girl with blue hair.

“Class, you are interrupting my lesson, and if this continues—”

“What, you’ll misgender ALL of us?” says a tall girl with short red hair.

“Mrs. Smith, may I use the bathroom?” a boy with goofy hair asks. He gets varied responses, but mostly giggles.

“It’s Mr. Smith—”

“And she’s Ms. Reyes-Morrison!” Jesse shouts. “What the hell’s your problem?”

~~~

“And then he yelled for a while and now we’re here,” Jesse says. Sombra seems to be on the verge of tearing up.

“Well, I think I heard enough,” Kaplan says, standing. “Ms. Reyes-Morrison, we’ll get the attendance problem fixed immediately so this doesn’t happen again. Mr. Smith,” the family can see the defeat in Smith’s eyes and delight in it, “you will not be invited back to our school. Please leave the premises immediately, and may I give you a bit of advice? Don’t bring students to the office when  _ you’re _ violating school policy.”

Jesse and Sombra look at him smugly, and it’s Gabe’s turn to glare. He mutters something offensive and stalks off.

“I’ll be taking care of your class today,” Kaplan says.

“They’ll be with you in just a minute,” Gabe says. Kaplan nods and leaves towards the office.

“Jesse, I’m very proud of you for sticking up to your sister. And your classmates as well. You were very noble.”  _ Jack picked the right town to move to, _ he thinks to himself.

Jesse shrugs. “Guy was an asshole.”

“Alright, go to class.”

“See ya, dad,” he says, and walks away.

He leans down to Sombra. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” she says in a low tenor. He sees that her eyes are wet.

“Hey, listen to me. Don’t think about that horrible man. He’s old. He’ll be dead soon.” she can’t help but cough out a laugh. “Think about your classmates who all stood up for you. Idiots like him are gonna be replaced by people like your friends.”

“But dad, how can you be sure?” she asks, sniffling.

“I’m gay and raising three children. If I wasn’t sure of that, then I wouldn’t have been able to even ask your dad on that first date. I know people like Smith are scary. But you’ll always have your family and you’ll always have your friends. You can count on us.”

He pulls her into a tight hug, and she squeezes back, tears smudging her makeup. They stay like that for a little bit, then they pull away.

“Now run back to class. Cookies will be ready when you get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my plan for this series was to have a bunch of one shots with Gabriel and Jack raising Jesse, Sombra, and Hana as their adopted kids, but it looks like I'm missing half the cast here. Next story will probably focus more on Jack and Hana, and future stories will have all five of them or different combinations. I hope. Any suggestions, comments, or criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
